His Birthday
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Gil gives a gift on his birthday.


**His Birthday**

**Rating: Safe**

**Summary: Gil gives a gift on his birthday.**

**A/N: I haven't written a fic in forever. Forgive me if it's a little rusty. Enjoy.**

* * *

Catherine Willows watched as Greg Sanders ran past her in the hallways of the Las Vegas crime lab.

"Whoa," she said, "What did you do?"

"I had everyone sign a birthday card for Grissom and then I sung him the birthday song… He didn't look too happy."

"Well, I'm sure he… enjoyed it," she lied knowing that he probably hadn't.

"Just to be safe I'm going to go hide out at this crime scene."

"Good luck," she replied watching as he began to run off again. "Wait," she called out, "Why didn't I sign this card?"

"Uhh," he stammered, "I think I heard someone else getting stabbed."

She watched as he scampered off and shook her head before walking towards Grissom's office. It was his birthday and like every year, he waved it off, not wanting to make a big deal of it.

In the doorway she could see him concentrating intensely on a book, his glasses perched on his nose. His card along with two balloons sat on the corner of his desk. "Knock, knock," she said before gently closing the door behind her.

He looked over the rim of his glasses and watched as she made her way over to his desk. The simplest way she strutted over to his desk turned him on. "You know if you close the door like that, people will think something is going on in here," he said.

"Isn't that the most exciting part?" she asked sitting down his lap. She removed his glasses and sat them on his desk before she ran her fingers through his salt and pepper curls. "Greg told me about the card and the card and the birthday song. Are you okay?"

"I am now," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I didn't know a thing about it by the way," she said quickly. "So, no punishing me."

"Well, that takes the fun out of everything," he said against her ear making her shiver and giggle.

"I hope you're more appreciative of my birthday gift," she said.

"I told you that you didn't have to give me anything," he said leaning back in his chair.

"And I thoroughly ignored you. My place… after… work," she said between kisses.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**GCGCGCGCG**

"You survived dinner, so I'm guessing it was okay," Catherine said picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

"It was amazing. Thank you dear," he replied kissing her cheek. "I might have some competition in the kitchen."

"It's _your_ birthday. You don't have to be so kind to me."

"I was being serious, sweetheart. This has been an amazing birthday."

Catherine blushed and smirked, "I know that you thought that this dinner was your present, but I did get you an actual present, again thoroughly ignoring you." She pulled a small red box from under the pillow and handed it to him."

"Cath…"

"Shut up and open it Gil Grissom," she said shoving it against his chest.

He reluctantly took the box from her and opened it. Inside was a butterfly mounted in a small glass case. "The Mutated Spangle."

"I saw you were reading up on them one night when you fell asleep and I refused to get you a tarantula," she said with a smile.

He looked at the strawberry blonde in front of him and chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's perfect. I manage to make my birthday such an unimportant day in my life, and yet you make it one of the best days of my life."

"Gil, I didn't do anything special. It's a dead butterfly in a box."

"Yes… everyday you are with me is a special day. I get to see you. I get to touch you," he said cupping her cheek, "I get to kiss you," he gently kissed her, "I am a very lucky man. I have someone beautiful and special as you."

"I love you too, Gil." Catherine moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply.

"I know it's my birthday, but I have something for you too."

"Gil…" Catherine knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She watched as he mimicked her actions and reached behind the pillow, pulling out a purple box.

"Catherine Willows, I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to be with you everyday for the rest of my life. I want every birthday to mean something because of you…" she watched as he opened the box. "Will you marry me?" he said revealing a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

"Gil… Yes," she said speechless holding out her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. "You are just not good with birthdays and what they mean."

"The best present you could ever give me is the privilege to be my wife."

Catherine smiled, "Good answer. Happy Birthday Gil Grissom. I also have one more thing for you… upstairs."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. x**


End file.
